Kagakugijyutsu (Technology)
Prolouge: 22 Years Earlier It was the day that the new Kagakugiyutsu-Bot would be released. It would take over many jobs that the citizens of Tokyo would have to do without the bots. It wasnt until it was to late it was seen how deadly the bots were. Although the lazers they could fire out of their metalic hands were made to dispose of trash, they could cut through human flesh. At Kagakugiyutsu Con, many were killed by the five bots on display. Then, humans were the dominant species. Then suddenly, a new species emerged. It was better than the human race. It was the Kagakugiyutsu Bots. Chapter 1: The New World Hiding under a brick pile, Ishimoto was terrified. The bots had found and invaded his secret pipe hideout. He decided to hide underground, where they wouldn't check. But to his horror, they did check down in the sewers. As he shifted his body, he heard the soft bleep from one of the bots. When he moved, a brick fell and exposed one of his eyes while making a loud clattering noise. That was what alerted the bots. Terrified, Ishimoto ran. As he escaped, the world he saw was not the same as it was two months ago. It was filled with bots and humans being used as slaves for work. It was a terrible place and he had walked right into it. "Stop right there," said a robotic voice,"Your under arrest for going outside the city boundaries." Chapter 2 : The Penalty I turned around. There were the bots again, ready to arrest me. If I ran they would shoot me and if I stood around they would arrest me and kill me. I had no choice but to use his grandpa's ancient teleporter. As he pressed the button, his body suddenly disintegrated and reformed inside a white chamber. "There's no escape," said a bot, turning a knob on a machine. Red lazers hot as lava shot through his body. He writhered in pain and shut his eyes in agony. But then, he felt nothing, although he was still alive, or he thought. Chapter 3 : The Death Council He opened his eyes. Before him was two pillars of leaves. No, legs of leaves. In front of him was a teenage looking girl with a body of leaves. To her left was a man made of fire in a tuxedo, looking about 23. To her right was a old man made of water. Ishimoto was thirsty. He wanted a drink of him. His body crystal clear. As soon as he thought that, something was in his mouth. It must have been water. He suddenly was refreshed. Then suddenly he realized where he was. He was at the feet of the Death Council themselves. "Yea, people are always thirsty after they die. Half the time I have to transform into sewage water so they don't drink me," the old man of water said. "I'm Umi (Water), and these are my friends, Zemoku (Inferno) and Siree (Tree). " Um, don't forget me," piped up a suave voice from the back. "I'm Sekatsu (Life). I'm the leader and creator of the Death Council. We will decide your fate. Depending on how you lived, you will be reincarnated. If not reincarnated, you will be thrown to the pits of Shimoku (Hell) or thrown ontop of the clouds of Shiromu (Hevan). Suddenly, a murmur broke out between the council. For a split second thjought he heard Ishimoto heard Sekatsu say reincarnate and god, but it was probably his imagination. The murmur stopped arubtly. Sekatsu stood up. "Ishimoto, you have been decided to be reincarnated as a god. Use your power for good. We know how you died. Wipe out every Kaga-bot that you see. We will be by your side when you need us most. We hope you like your new body. You will be the savior of the new world. Goodbye." Suddenly, as if he had tripped over his own feet, he got a falling sensation. Chapter 4: Savior of the New World Pt 1 That falling sensation was him actually flying up out of the earth. He rocketed out of the crust and flew in the air. He expected to fall but to his relief, he was levetating. He looked at his arms. They radiated with purple flames. "Awesome," Ishimoto said. Then he remembered what Sekatsu said. "Use your power for good. We know how you died. Wipe out every Kaga-bot that you see out." Remembering those words, Ishimoto flew off into the night. Chapter 5: Savior of the New World Pt2 As he flew through the city, he saw a patrol group of Kaga-bots. He flew down. As soon as they saw him they tried to apprehend him. "Use your powers for good," he remembered Sekatsu's words and hit the robot that was giving him the most pain. The bot shuddered with a purple hue and then exploded, as if it was a living bomb. "I could get used to this," Ishimoto said as he shoved the robots off of him, making them explode. Only one scrap survived. Ishimoto walked over to it. On it were coordinates. "Perfect," Ishimoto muttered under his breath, "I don't have a GPS." Suddenly, a GPS fell from the sky. "Well, thats convineiant," he said, while taking off into the air. Chapter 6: A New Friend PT 1 As she walked through the grass, Kakayake (Sparkle) noticed something. The grass had purple imprints on it. Although the grass was strange to her, this was even stranger. She had only heard of grass, with her being restrained to her bot until she was 18, she had never left city boundaries. Nothing from the outside world was permitted in the city. Today, her 18th birthday was her worst birthday ever, putting this aside. Her family should have been with her. She had lost her family in a tragic accident a few weeks earlier. Although she couldnt remember what it looked like, she could still hear her parents scream for help as they slowly died. She was about to jump off a building yesterday when a bot came hurtling through the door and ensnaring her in a net. She was then brought to a facility for testing, where she saw cruel acts of abuse forced upon humans who had done nothing. Through a window she saw a boy being burnt by lazers. His body burst into flames but was doused in water before it could burn. Probably just a test to see what fire did to the human body.,she had thought. She knew how cruel the world was. Her family had gone through desperate measures to live, even giving up her brother to the bots when she was 6. Apparently there was a law familys could only have one child of their own. The others were forced to be given to the bots and tested on. It was a cruel thought, forcing humans to be pushed to the brink of death for science and learning. And it wasnt even in their favor. The bots were always learning new things. But she was out. Out of the city, away from all those bad things. Why should she care now? Probably because her robot had just been taken out by a flying, flaming teenager, thats why. Chapter 7: A New Friend PT 2 "What the hell dude!" She screamed, kneeled by the robots side. He didn't see what he did wrong. It was a Kaga-bot, obviusly controling her. So why did she seem so mad? "He saved me from suicide! Why would you do this to him!? HE WAS MY FRIEND!!! MY ONLY FRIEND!!!" She screamed even louder. I bet she was attacting more bots, ready to kill us. I felt bad though, having killed her only friend. She would probably meet more. She stood up and walked him. She swung her hand torwards his face and slapped him. Right in the face. On the cheek. It hurt like hell. "Thats for killing him, dumbass." Yeah, I sort of deserved it, but still, it was unnececcary. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your friend. I thought he was restraining you, not taking you on a date.""It wasn't a date! It was my 18 birthday! He was taking me outside! Who are you anyway?""I'm the savior of the new world, Ishimoto. Wanna join me?" "No, i'm reporting you she said. I still didn't get why she was so mad. Then again, i'd never had friends, so much as had one killed. "Ugh, screw off already," she said, more calmly then she ever had before. "Why are you even here," she asked. "I'm here to destroy all the Kaga-bots. Want to join me," I said. "How much will you pay me and what will you pay me with," she asked. "Freedom," I said, "I'll pay you with freedom." Chapter 8: Out on the Open Field I don't see why I did it. I joined that dumbasses team, if you could call it that. There wasn't anybody but me and him! The worst part is, he isn't even paying me! He says he's paying me with "freedom", but at least the bots paid us once in a while. I guess I joined his team because I wanted to be free. We were out walking on a hilly field filled with flowers and trees. In the distance I could see a huge, grey building the side of an apartment building. " You see that? That's where we're headed," the boy said. "By the way, my name's Ishimoto." "Great, I guess if your introducing yourself, I'll introduce myself. I'm Kakayake." "Your name, it's beaut-" "Shut up" "Fine," Ishimoto said, as we entered the building. Category:WIP Category:BoomBoomGamer Category:First Manga Category:Tech